Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk
Monster Hunter Destiny is a massive fan-made online role-playing game created by Cottonmouth255. It can be played on the Wii U and the PC. Its flagship monsters are the Agsolestea and Dark Agsolestea. The game features new monsters, new areas, a new storyline, and features from several different past games. Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk is the first of several expansion packs that can be installed into the game. This expansion pack involves a crossover with the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. DISCLAIMER: Cottonmouth255 does not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or anything associated with it. New Content *New village *New storyline *2 new ailments *19 new monsters *3 new areas *New quest tiers *Freehunt Specifics New Village: *This new village consists of the Berk plaza. *In Berk is a pathway leading to the Berk Woods, which is similar to the Moga Woods Freehunt from MH3U. All new monsters unlocked upon installing this expansion pack can be fought in the Berk Woods. *Facilities around the village include a blacksmith's shop, a quest board, and a set of fishing boats. Various characters from the HTTYD franchise can be talked to, and most of them give helpful advice. New Storyline: A freak migration of brand-new monsters from up north has plagued the known world, and the ecosystem is severely out of whack! It is up to the hunter to slay these new monsters whenever they appear, seek out the Elder Dragon that caused this freak migration, and stop more from appearing! New Ailment: *Sticky Blaze - continuously drains health until the cure is applied. *Acidic - drains health and lowers defense. New Monsters: *1 new Herbivore - Razorback Boar *2 new Leviathans - Scauldron and Thunderdrum *3 new Bird Wyverns - Scuttleclaw Juvenile, Deadly Nadder, Hobblegrunt *2 new Pseudowyverns - Monstrous Nightmare, Skrill *2 new Flying Wyverns - Boneknapper, Stormcutter *2 new Amphibians - Gronckle, Hotburple *2 new Snake Wyverns - Whispering Death, Siren *5 new Elder Dragons - Snaptrapper, Night Fury, Terrible Terror, Screaming Death, Bewilderbeast *2 new ??? - Blundertail, Hideous Zippleback All of these can be fought in the Berk Woods Freehunt, as well as any of the areas unlocked in the main body of Monster Hunter Destiny. New Areas: *Berk Woods and Mist-Wreathed Cove *The Killing Ring is a new arena in which you can partake in Arena quests. *Berk Woods is only available from the village and no quests are available that go to this area. The Mist-Wreathed Cove is exclusive to the Siren. New Quest Tiers: Berk has several new tiers of quests that can be accessed at High-Rank and up. The monsters that can be unlocked in each tier are as follows... *Tier 6 - Terrible Terror, Scuttleclaw Juvenile, Razorback Boar, Gronckle *Tier 7 - Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, Thunderdrum, Hobblegrunt *Tier 8 - Whispering Death, Scauldron *Tier 9 - Monstrous Nightmare, Hotburple, Boneknapper, Snaptrapper *Tier 10 - Skrill, Stormcutter, Night Fury *Tier 11 (G-Rank) - Siren, Blundertail, Screaming Death, Bewilderbeast In A-Rank, all of these monsters are available. Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Fan Game Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255